Beyond the second and first avenue
by Second-sonMsts08
Summary: Se conocieron en la calle, ambos con heridas de su pasado. Él luchaba por su presente y las dificultades de su oficio, el otro tuvo la suerte de una buena vida.


Beyond the second and first avenue

La vida nunca ha sido fácil, cualquiera puede decir eso, todos hemos tenido duras etapas que logramos sortear o seguimos luchando para salir de ella. Existen altibajos, unos peores que otros. Psicólogos afirman que los adultos que tienen un comportamiento infantil es debido a problemas en su infancia, como si de alguna manera buscaran recuperar aquella dulce etapa que se les fue arrebatada.

Osomatsu Sakurai era uno de esos casos.

Era hijo de un delincuente que actualmente cumplía cadena perpetua en prisión… En realidad, decir que era su hijo sería una mentira. Tougou lo había secuestrado cuando tenía apenas la tierna edad de cinco años.

Había presenciado desde pequeño cosas impensables, fue obligado a hacer otras que le dejaron cicatrices profundas en su conciencia y de las que se arrepentía sinceramente.

A los quince, Osomatsu había adquirido habilidades para ser un gran ladrón y además poder sobrevivir, poseía la astucia de un estafador, tenía la labia suficiente para seducir y el carisma de pocos. Muchos subestimaron a ese adolescente y por ello cayeron ante la malicia del hombre de traje a cuadros.

Uno pensaría que al estar expuesto a la podredumbre del mundo, ese chico se corrompería, se desinhibiría de emociones empáticas y de su bondad. Pero algo que Osomatsu escondió muy recelosamente de Tougou, y que había logrado salvaguardar su moral, fueron los libros que le transportaban a mundos fantásticos, donde se le permitía sentir e imaginar.

Lejos de Tougou y su maldad, lejos del dolor y la soledad.

Fue cuestión de tiempo, uno de los planes de Tougou falló. Lo último que recordaba el chico de ojos escarlata eran las ensordecedoras sirenas de las patrullas, al hombre trajeado rugiendo iracundo y a él, corriendo tan rápido y tan lejos hasta que sus exhalaciones le supieron a sangre y hasta que las piernas le temblaron.

Tan lejos que las garras de ese malnacido no pudieran alcanzarlo otra vez. Sintió una extraña euforia mezclada con miedo, también incertidumbre acerca de lo que debía hacer. No tenía dinero, un hogar o una familia la cual regresar.

Llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera negra y deambuló por un tiempo. Fue difícil, demasiado si le preguntan. Pasó hambre y frío hasta que en su camino se encontró con un niño de diez años con grandes ojos esmeralda y una seriedad impropia de su edad que leía un libro complejo.

Para Osomatsu fue fácil deducir que no entendía absolutamente nada, fruncía el ceño y maldecía bajito. Ya sea por curiosidad o destino se acercó al pequeño, quien definitivamente le mostró absoluta desconfianza y frialdad. Dolió, pero aquello no le impidió bromear con ello, el pequeño que poco después se presentó como Choromatsu, se enojaba con facilidad, sus golpes le provocaban cosquillas y Osomatsu reía como hace tiempo no hacía.

Podrán decir que ese encuentro fue parte de su ridículamente asombrosa suerte o simplemente halló a las personas correctas en el tiempo correcto. Choromatsu lo jaloneó de la manga mientras fruncía el ceño y hacía un pequeño puchero, el pequeño sentenció que debía acompañarlo para explicarle lo que decía ese libro "si es que era tan listo" como se jactaba.

La señora Matsuyo pegó el grito en el cielo cuando vio llegar a su pequeño con un chico que fácilmente pasaba como un criminal (cosa que no era del todo una mentira, sin embargo, Osomatsu no se acercaría a ese estilo de vida otra vez), el pequeño simplemente le dijo que era su amigo y que le iba a enseñar unas cosas.

La familia Matsuno abrió poco a poco los brazos ante el pobre chico de orbes escarlatas, y éste les contó su vida. El corazón de Matsuyo se conmovió, lo adoptó como un hijo y le brindaron el calor de un hogar.

Aún podía recordar la primera vez que Choromatsu lo llamó "Osomatsu-niisan", sintió como su corazón se comprimía en alegría y unas pequeñas lágrimas salían por las comisuras de sus ojos.

Era reconfortante, su nueva madre lo mimaba, su pequeño hermano menor lo quería aunque no lo aceptara y Matsuzo le enseñaba a cómo ser un hombre bueno. Después de tanto tiempo Osomatsu volvía a ser feliz

Avanzó, creció y cayó tantas veces como fuera necesario, sin embargo ahora tenía tres manos que le ayudarían a levantarse y lo apoyarían, lo corregirán cuando fuera necesario y además lo impulsarían.

A sus diecisiete años Osomatsu se enfrentó con un reto para el que no estaba preparado, Choromatsu había entrado a su habitación con un enorme sonrojo, sintió las inmensas ganas de molestarlo pero el chico de orbes esmeraldas lo fulminó con la mirada antes de que pudiera soltar cualquier comentario.

El mayor calló y Choromatsu, algo cohibido, le preguntó qué era el amor, sin embargo, el mayor no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta. Él nunca había experimentado algo así. Y dar una respuesta en base al porno no iba a funcionar porque éste era frívolo y sin sentimientos, además, Osomatsu no tenía buenas experiencias con el sexo.

Sabía que había diferentes tipos de amor, pero Choromatsu preguntaba por el amor de pareja, había una chica que le gustaba y eso lo enterneció, sin embargo...

Llevó su mano a la cabeza del menor y acarició su cabello.

—Te diré cuando seas mayor.

Osomatsu no pudo darle una respuesta ese año, ni los siguientes que le preguntó hasta que el menor simplemente dejó de preguntar.

Fue un tema que fácilmente olvidó, creció, terminó la escuela y con la ayuda del señor Matsuno pudo abrir una pequeña librería, la cual había resultado un espacio más amplio de lo que había calculado, contaba con dos plantas, la baja donde tenía planeado colocar los libros y almacenes, y el primer piso, que actualmente se hallaba clausurado en vista de no tenía tantos libros para colocar en esa parte, además de que el sol podía dañar los ejemplares que colocara ahí.

Osomatsu suspiró, por el momento eso sería suficiente para poder ayudar en los gastos familiares y poder adquirir un pequeño departamento cerca del centro y de su librería. Ya después pensaría qué hacer con el primer piso.

Podrán culpar al destino, pero la primera vez que le vió fue cerca de la media noche, mientras cerraba y aseguraba su negocio. Parado en una esquina con un vestido de tela blanca y escotes que dejaban mucho a la imaginación, cabellera celeste y una estola de plumas a juego con su cabello. Labios rosados y pestañas largas de color oscuro, gruesas cejas negras y unos ojos color zafiro que reflejaban con misticismo la luz de la luna.

Osomatsu no tuvo que pensar mucho, a leguas se notaba a lo que esta persona se dedicaba.

Una prostituta.

… ¿O debería decir prostituto?

No importaba realmente y hubiera podido ignorarlo si esos brillantes ojos no hubieran chocado contra los suyos.

Lo que sintió causó una completa revolución en su interior, tanto que le asustó. Bajó un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto y deseo buenas noches, quería correr antes de involucrarse.

El o la prostituta correspondió de manera suave con una sonrisa y Osomatsu pensó que era bonita.

—Buenas noches…

Esa voz grave le quitó de dudas que se trataba de un chico, uno con rasgos finos y ojos preciosos, aumentando su curiosidad pero aún se debatía. ¿Sería realmente buena idea acercarse y hablar?

Los años que pasó con Tougou le dieron cierto conocimiento acerca del manejo de las redes de prostitución, cómo obtener la mercancía, doblegarla, distribuirla y venderla.

También cómo ésta era protegida si era valiosa, y por las joyas que el chico usaba, parecía ser de los más cotizados. Todo diseñado para ser llamativo para algún cliente incauto, astutos en el juego de la seducción y algunos en el asesinato.

No había duda de que esté chico era mucho más de lo que aparentaba, más de lo que esos bellos ojos azules reflejaban.

Definitivamente no quería involucrarse.

—Con permiso…

Osomatsu caminó en dirección a la avenida principal, pero la voz del chico le paró en seco justo cuando pasaba a su lado. Fue suave, con voz de terciopelo y extraña dulzura.

—¿Cuál es su nombre, sir?

Osomatsu miró por unos segundos a los ojos del prostituto, extrañamente no había vacío, sólo ojos brillantes llenos de curiosidad, un poco de altanería, cansancio y de manera casi imperceptible tristeza…

De alguna manera le recordó a sí mismo en su adolescencia.

—Osomatsu…

Sus labios se habían movido en contra de su voluntad, respondiendo sin oportunidad de negarse a ese hechizo lunar que le golpeaba con la fuerza de las olas del mar.

Esperen…

¿Le dijo señor? Fue en un mal pronunciado inglés pero estaba seguro de haberle oído llamarlo señor. Él sólo tenía veinticinco años, estaba en el auge de su juventud, no era un señor.

Para nada.

Osomatsu giró su cuerpo para encarar al chico de fino vestido y aclarar que era muy probable que tuvieran la misma edad. Sin embargo, de nuevo esos ojos zafiros hipnotizantes le pararon en seco y toda señal de enojo abandonó su cuerpo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?...

Ah… Ya se había resignado a que su boca y su voz hicieran lo que les plazca, por más que tratara de decir algo, salía otra cosa completamente diferente.

Una sonrisa narcisista afloró en los labios del chico de pelo azulado, tomando de sorpresa a Osomatsu y a sus pobres costillas.

— Tengo tantos nombres como stars en el firmamento, me han llamado princess, darling e incluso whore. Soy alguien sin identidad, son of the moon and the night y sólo ella conoce mis secretos. Soy algui-...

—¡Ow, ow, ow! E-espera. Te pregunté por tu nombre, no un ataque sorpresa.

El chico de orbes rojizas se hallaba arrodillado en el suelo sujetándose de las costillas mientras un intenso ataque de risa le invadía.

¿Qué clase de poderes tenía este chico?

Una vez que el ataque de risa hubo terminado, Osomatsu pudo observar como éste extraño prostituto se hallaba hincado a su lado con una mirada de genuina preocupación.

—… ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Sólo no estoy habituado a ese tipo de ataques.

Osomatsu se limpió la lágrima que estaba retenida en la comisura de su ojo y le devolvió al chico de orbes zafiros una genuina y confianzuda sonrisa.

—¿Ahora ya me dirías tu nombre?

Por un segundo Osomatsu se arrepintió de preguntar, ya que aquel brillo de tristeza que momentos atrás era casi imperceptible, ahora iluminaba los azulados orbes del prostituto.

— …Puedes llamarme como quieras, no tengo nombre.

—Oh…

Osomatsu rápidamente levantó la mirada buscando algún tipo de inspiración, hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre aquella solitaria calle.

— ...Carnaby.

— E-excuse me?

— Es una calle londinense llena de boutiques, alguna vez leí acerca de ella. Y como nos conocimos en una calle, pensé que te quedaría bien.

Osomatsu sonrió y pasó su dedo índice por debajo de su nariz en un gesto carismático, aquello hizo latir levemente más rápido el corazón del prostituto y colorear de un tenue rosado sus pálidas mejillas.

Suavemente asintió dejando salir la más brillante sonrisa que pudo regalarle a Osomatsu en toda la noche.

— Gracias, me gusta…

El chico de orbes escarlatas quedó embobado observando aquella radiante sonrisa…

El chico de hermosas orbes zafiros se adentró en su vida sin ningún tipo de permiso, esperaba hasta tarde para cerrar su librería y poder charlar con aquel prostituto se había vuelto parte de su cotidianidad.

Admitía que al principio había sido muy cauteloso con lo que decía, ya que aún existía la posibilidad de que estuviera relacionado con gente peligrosa. Sin embargo, esa desconfianza desapareció poco a poco, cuando éste le contó un poco sobre su pasado. Cómo había llegado a esa ciudad y el porqué había tomado la decisión de… vender su cuerpo.

Era joven, tenía veintitrés y la preparatoria sin terminar. Un hermano menor que él por cuatro años y deudas que pagar, sin duda alguna "Carnaby" estaba pasando por momentos difíciles. Y era difícil que alguien con escuela trunca como él pudiera ser contratado en algo que le diera suficiente a para sustentar sus gastos de vida y de su hermano, además de renta y servicios.

Aún así no dependía de ningún jefe y no estaba relacionado con alguna mafia.

Todo había sido voluntariamente.

Aún así, Carnaby decía ser feliz, que su trabajo no tenía nada que ver con su vida privada y que a pesar de no tener apoyo, le bastaba con que su hermano menor pudiera terminar bien sus estudios y dedicarse a algo digno.

Una sonrisa melancólica adornaron esos rosados labios pintados de coral del número diez.

Osomatsu observó a la luna para no mirar el dolor en aquella sonrisa.

— Debe ser cansado amar todas las noches.

El chico de ojos escarlata se había mordido la lengua en su incapacidad de decir, sin censurarse, el oficio de aquel noble muchacho.

— Non, non Osomatsu… mi corazón no está a la venta. Es la única parte de mí que no.

El prostituto alzó la mirada hacia el plateado astro que Osomatsu observaba y la sonrisa que hace poco adornaba sus labios… desapareció.

—Aunque… espero algún día encontrar my true love.

El dueño de la librería miró nuevamente a Carnaby, la luz de la luna combinaba a la perfección con aquella nívea piel, aunque tuvo que escudriñar un poco para notar que no era una piel lisa como aparentaba con tanto maquillaje.

Carnaby tenía pequeñísimas estrellas de melanina salpicando su blanca piel, enterneciendo un poco al dueño de la librería.

Liberó un suspiro y no pudo evitar pensar que, si pudiera tener más tiempo contaría todas y cada una de aquellas pecas del cuerpo del chico.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Osomatsu se sonrojó y desvió la mirada al frío asfalto. Aquellas orbes zafiro le miraron con curiosidad y no pudo sacarlas de su cabeza durante toda la noche, ni al día siguiente, provocando que tropezase con algunos átomos en el aire y algunos libros le cayeran encima.

Choromatsu le había visitado en la librería ese día, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó al principio, hasta que vió como su hermano le ignoraba y se iba encima del nuevo cargamento de manga que había llegado hace poco.

Ah, su corazón dolía.

—Chororin~ no ignores a tu oniichan.

— ¿A quién llamas Chororin, Inútilmatsu-niisan?

El chico de orbes esmeralda le miraba con el ceño fruncido y los mofletes sonrojados, ya no era un niño para que lo siguiera tratando como tal. Transcurrieron pocos segundos de silencio hasta que una risa estridente llamó la atención de ambos hermanos Matsuno, enfocándose en un joven de pelo teñido de rosado, una diadema morada y perforaciones.

— ¿Por eso no querías venir aquí Choromatsu-senpai? Debe ser vergonzoso encontrarte con tu niisan.~

El muchacho les miró con altanería mientras llevaba una de sus manos al bolsillo de su sudadera blanca.

Choromatsu sólo suspiró y miró de manera severa a aquel muchacho.

—Deberías tener más respeto por tus mayores, Todomatsu.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar el último tomo del manga que tanto añoraba para después dirigirse a la sección de ciencias naturales.

Osomatsu simplemente observó al joven que apretaba los puños, se compadeció de él por tener que lidiar con un Choromatsu enojado.

El timbre de la puerta anunció la llegada de un nuevo cliente, aunque en cuanto las orbes de Osomatsu enfocaron a la persona que estaba de pie en el umbral, se paralizó por completo.

No lucía una extravagante cabellera azul celeste, ni traía el usual vestido blanco que tanto le encantaba o el maquillaje que cubría aquellas pecas que, en ese momento, podía admirarlas en todo su esplendor.

Y aquellos expresivos zafiros, no cambiaban sin importar la hora del día. Seguían siendo… hermosos.

—Ca-...

—Todomatsu.

Aquella grave voz le interrumpió y antes de poder siquiera pronunciar su "nombre".

—¿K-Karamatsu-niisan?...

El joven de orbes rosadas se giró lentamente hacía el mayor, y aunque temblaba un poco, la mirada altanera nunca se borró aunando en su rostro un ceño fruncido.

—Me llamaron del colegio, de nuevo te saltaste las clases.

—… Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—¡Todomatsu!

—Woa… Debe ser vergonzoso encontrarte con tu nii-san. ¿No?

El chico de pelo teñido le miró con desdén antes de salir corriendo de la tienda sin siquiera dedicar una mirada o palabra a su hermano mayor.

—¡Todomatsu, espera! Uh… lamento las molestias.

El joven de ojos azulados hizo una leve reverencia en señal de disculpa antes de salir corriendo para alcanzar al joven. Sin embargo, lo único que el cerebro de Osomatsu pudo registrar fue el verdadero nombre de aquel prostituto.

Era fin de semana y Osomatsu estaba de visita en la casa de sus padres, toda la familia Matsuno se hallaba en el comedor degustando de la sopa de miso y el salmón que Matsuyo había preparado.

Claro que los demás habían terminado hace algunos minutos, mientras que el chico de orbes escarlatas vagaba entre sus pensamientos y fantasías, contando pecas y nadando en bellos océanos profundos.

— Oi… quita esa cara, te ves más idiota de lo usual.

Choromatsu sugirió de la manera más cariñosa que tenía, aunque ni eso funcionó para traer de regreso al mayor a la tierra de los normales.

En cambio Matsuyo y Matsuzo podían intuir un poco lo que sucedía con su hijo mayor, lo cual les preocupaba un poco y no porque desconfiaran de Osomatsu… Bueno, sí desconfiaban un poco y realmente les preocupaba que terminase alejando a la chica.

Tal vez era momento de tener "La charla", y no, no importaba que Osomatsu tuviera veinticinco años. Para los padres los hijos nunca crecían.

Si le preguntaban al de orbes escarlata… fue bochornoso, DEMASIADO. Sus padres le dijeron a Choromatsu que subiera a hacer sus deberes para poder hablar entre "adultos". Su padre le había invitado un cigarrillo y una cerveza, hasta ahí todo normal. Pero la mirada insistente de su madre le dió mala espina, no entendía a qué se debía el taladro en su nuca, así que esperó.

—Osomatsu…

La voz seria de su madre le erizó la piel y de inmediato se puso de pie de manera rígida.

—¿¡S-sí!?

—¿Cuándo nos presentarás a la chica?

—…¿Chica…?

—No puedes mentirle a tu madre, reconocería esa cara de enamorado en cualquier lugar. Otousan también la ponía cuando salíamos…

Matsuyo llevó una mano a su mejilla sonrosada, dedicándole una mirada llena de ternura a Matsuzo, quién se escudó tras su cerveza.

Sin embargo Osomatsu, quién era algo lento para comprender sus propios sentimientos, le llegó la pequeña espinita de la duda.

¿Qué sentía por Carnaby?...

La noche tenía un aire tétrico, parecido al de los años que vivió con Tougou. Todos los vellos de su piel estaban erizados, Osomatsu miraba a los alrededores esperando algún ataque sorpresa. La adrenalina recorría cada arteria en su ser, sus sentidos estaban agudizados y tenía la mandíbula tensa.

De alguna manera agradecía que Carnaby no estuviera trabajando esa noche… o al menos eso creía.

Escuchó un quejido suave venir de uno de los callejones aledaños a su librería, todos sus sentidos le gritaban que se alejara, sin embargo se negó y caminó al callejón con toda la voluntad que tenía.

Tomó un trozo de ladrillo y caminó con cautela dentro del callejón. La nitidez de los quejidos le provocaron náuseas al chico de orbes escarlata y la realidad le golpeó, a los pocos segundos que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del callejón, observó una conocida tela blanca manchada con sangre.

Las piernas de Osomatsu perdieron fuerza y tuvo que sostenerse de la sucia pared del callejón, los quejidos lastimeros estrujaron con tanta fuerza su corazón que por primera vez en varios años, quiso llorar. Respiró profundo un par de veces antes de apretar con fuerza el trozo de ladrillo entre sus manos y siguió caminando.

A cada paso eran más audibles los sollozos… hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Temblando incontrolablemente mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. Lágrimas bajaban sin cesar de sus bellas orbes zafiro, uno de ellos amoratado, los labios… golpeados y con sangre bajando de ellos hasta su barbilla.

La ira envolvió a Osomatsu, quería asesinar al que lastimó a Karamatsu, volteó a todas partes buscando a ese hijo de puta (en vista de que no había otra manera de describirlo) pero otro sollozo le hizo desistir de aquella idea, se acercó con cuidado a Karamatsu y lo cubrió con la chaqueta que traía puesta ese día.

Hubo un respingo como respuesta por parte del menor y trató de luchar para defenderse, no quería que lo lastimaran más, no iba a poder soportarlo.

—Soy yo Carnaby… tranquilo, no dejaré que te vuelvan a lastimar.

La voz de Osomatsu y aquellas orbes escarlata le bastaron para que se aferrara a él. Y si le preguntaban, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sentía perdido y solo.

Ambos tuvieron una primera vez aquella noche y gracias a ello, el mayor ahora podía decir con certeza que amaba a Karamatsu y el prostituto, que no estaba sólo…

Osomatsu lo llevó al hospital y pasaron algunos meses antes de que pudieran darlo de alta. Las primeras noches el prostituto se había negado a dejarlo ir; tenía miedo. Miedo a que aquel sujeto que le lastimó volviera por él o que buscara a su hermano.

El dueño de la librería le prometió que resguardaría a Todomatsu y que nada le pasaría. Con eso Karamatsu logró calmarse, porque sabía que Osomatsu cumpliría su promesa.

Porque él era un hombre bueno.

Más de lo que aquel triste prostituto merecía…

Con cierto dolor en su pecho cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, deseando que aquel muchacho de orbes escarlatas estuviera a la mañana siguiente.

Incluso si su mente le recordaba constantemente que él no merecía a alguien como el dueño de la librería, su corazón le recordaba que sin importar cuánto lo negara, estaba enamorado.

Y no habría manera de pagar por toda la bondad y atenciones que Osomatsu tenía con él y su hermano. ¡Incluso le había explicado a Todomatsu la situación! Claro, al principio se negaba, no quería que su hermano menor le viera con malos ojos por su oficio, pero el chico de orbes escarlatas habló con él de manera franca y honesta. Y le aseguró que si le explicaba el porqué de varias cosas, Todomatsu lo entendería.

Era un chico listo y debía confiar en él.

Hubo lágrimas de ambos Nakamura, Karamatsu se culpaba de todo lo que su hermano guardaba en su interior y Todomatsu comprendió todos los sacrificios que Karamatsu había hecho para que él viviera bien…

Todo estaba tomando un camino diferente.

— Deberías decirle…

Fue lo que Todomatsu le dijo a Karamatsu, quién se hallaba regando (con la regadera vacía) algunas flores que había comprado para el apartamento de Osomatsu, con la mirada hacia algún punto de la pared y suspirando cada dos segundos.

— ...What?

—"Me gustas, señor Osomatsu"

El joven actuó como colegiala, batiendo las pestañas mientras levantaba los labios. Karamatsu se sonrojó, sin embargo no pudo responder ya que el chico de orbes escarlatas estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirando a Totty con una cara neutra.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy interesado en mocosos teñidos. Y no me llames señor, tengo veinticinco años. ¡V-E-I-N-T-I-C-I-N-C-O Estoy en la plenitud de mi juventud!

—E-eso no… Yo no soy quién… ¡Es un idiota! ¡No tienes mi permiso, Karamatsu-niisan!

El chico de orbes rosadas salió corriendo hacia su habitación dejando extrañado a Osomatsu y a Karamatsu encontrando mucho más interesante el suelo.

—¿Qué le sucede?

Osomatsu se acercó a Karamatsu y observó las pequeñas hortensias que lucían vivaces incluso fuera de temporada. Sin duda alguna, Karamatsu tenía buena mano para las flores.

— … Deberías abrir una florería, las flores que cuidas siempre se ven hermosas.

El chico de orbes escarlatas sonrió mientras observaba aquellas diminutas flores azuladas y Karamatsu se perdió en la tranquilidad que esa sonrisa transmitía. Después bajó la mirada y apretó un poco los puños, no quería seguir siendo una molestia para Osomatsu.

Ya había hecho demasiado por ellos.

— … Buscaré trabajos de medio tiempo, así podré regresarte todo lo que has hecho por Todomatsu y por mí. Prometo que te devolveré cada centavo…

En algún punto la voz comenzó a quebrársele y los ojos a llenarse de lágrimas. Karamatsu sabía que era la decisión correcta pero ¿porqué demonios dolía tanto imaginarse lejos de Osomatsu?

Debía reaccionar ya, él era sólo un exprostituto que tuvo la fortuna de hallar un alma tan buena como la del mayor, debía dejar de ser ingenuo y posar los pies en la tierra. El amor leal y sincero no existía para él, no para alguien que sólo sabía abrir las piernas y que ya había sido usado por tantos.

Osomatsu merecía alguien mucho, muchísimo mejor que él…

Y… A pesar de todo, Karamatsu seguía siendo un romántico, creía en el amor y en la bondad de las personas y aún se aferraba a que tal vez Osomatsu podría aceptarlo y que tendría su propio "Felices para siempre" como en los cuentos de hadas.

Pero si somos sinceros, también ha vivido en carne propia la maldad, el dolor y la realidad. Y si lo ves desde la perspectiva de las personas "normales"... Nadie amaría a un prostituto.

Sollozaba e hipaba y ni siquiera sabía el motivo de su llanto. Se cubrió el rostro buscando acallar todo lo que pudiera su dolor, al menos hasta que sus lágrimas se secaran. Pero los brazos que le rodearon con suavidad le hicieron sentir tanta calidez…

Se sentía seguro y que finalmente tenía un verdadero hogar.

— ¿... P-porqué ha-haces tanto por… por nosotros?

El llanto no le permitía hablar bien, ocultó el rostro en el espacio que se formaba entre el cuello y hombro del mayor y se aferró a la camisa siempre desarreglada del chico frente a él.

—Bueno… Eso es porque te amo.

Karamatsu se separó un poco de aquel cuerpo para observarlo y corroborar que aquello que había dicho no era una mentira, pero la sonrisa y ese característico gesto de rascarse por debajo de la nariz con el índice de Osomatsu, le dió más seguridad que cualquier joya que alguna vez se le pudo haber ofrecido.

— Pensaba colocar tus flores en el primer piso de mi librería y en la entrada. ¿Qué dices? Se vería fantástico.

Sin embargo Karamatsu no respondió la pregunta que Osomatsu le había hecho, sino que se quedó pasmado en la confesión.

—Yo también te amo…

Los mofletes sonrosados de Karamatsu, las lágrimas retenidas en sus pestañas y aquellos océanos calmos que le miraban con toda la bondad del mundo… Todo de Karamatsu, hizo latir con fuerza el corazón de Osomatsu.

Ah... ¿Así que... así se siente el amor?

El mayor sonrió mientras volvía a apresar a Karamatsu entre sus brazos.

Definitivamente no hubiera podido responderle nunca a Choromatsu esa pregunta, pero sí podía afirmar que era lo más maravilloso que pudo haber experimentado.

Fin.


End file.
